


A Unique Birthday Present

by Imoshen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, First Time, M/M, Piercings, Sibling Incest, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Twincest, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Twins Jimmy and Castiel Novak turn eighteen, and as promised, their older cousins, half-brothers Michael and Lucifer invite them over to their photo studio-slash-loft to teach the twins all about penetrative sex, hands-on demonstration included.





	A Unique Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730092) by [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen). 



> Written for the Supernatural Trope Celebration. Thank you for a fun Bang dear mods!

Castiel Novak wakes up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday with a sense of excitement.

That in itself isn’t too unusual – at eighteen, most people are still young enough to be excited by their birthday, even if eighteen is not as big a date in the US as it is in other countries. Sweet sixteen is for driving, and twenty-one is for finally being allowed to drink and the age at which one is considered an adult, for better or worse. Eighteen doesn’t have that many things attached.

But Castiel is excited for a whole other reason, and that reason involves his twin, James – or Jimmy, as he prefers most days, stating “James is my Dad, not me” – and with their older cousins, Michael and Lucifer Alighieri.

Castiel smiles, and stretches, feeling Jimmy’s embrace around him tighten a little as his twin stirs awake, too.

“Good Morning, Cassie,” Jimmy hums, nuzzling a soft kiss into Castiel’s neck. Castiel smiles wider, moving his head to give Jimmy a little more room.

“Good Morning, Jimmy,” he replies, stroking warm hands over the arm Jimmy has wrapped around him. “Happy Birthday.”

“Happy Birthday,” Jimmy hums, and Castiel can hear he’s smiling, too. “We’re going to have fun today, Cas.”

Cas chuckles in agreement.

~*~

Neither twin is entirely sure when they realized their relationship had taken a turn for the more intimate (and the more inappropriate, some might say. Neither twin gives a fuck.) but it was before their sixteenth birthday. Castiel remembers looking over at Jimmy one day as his twin happily chatted away with Jo from their shared Spanish class and feeling a surge or irrational jealousy over the smile on Jimmy’s face.

He’d retreated, confused and a little angry because he’d believed his twin was slipping away from him. Jimmy had set him to rights pretty damn soon.

~*~

_Back then…_

“Why are you acting so strange?”

Jimmy is standing in the doorway to their shared room, his arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes glinting angrily. He looks as if he’s not going to budge come Hell or high water, and Cas feels something deep inside tremble at the sight.

“I’m not acting strange,” he protests, knowing that yes, he is. He’s never walked home alone when he and Jimmy didn’t have different activities for the afternoon, but today, he couldn’t bear the thought of walking beside Jimmy and listening to him talk about how nice Jo was.

“I call bullshit,” Jimmy snorts, raising one eyebrow. “What’s going on, Cas? You’re looking like someone stuffed a storm cloud up your ass.”

Cas splutters. “What??”

Jimmy nods, mouth twitching. “All scowling and angry, and I don’t like it. Talk to me, Cassie, please.”

Cas really doesn’t want to, but Jimmy’s not moving, and his earnest face and the open worry in his voice has him fold like wet cardboard within minutes.

“I saw you and Jo talking,” he grumbles. “Didn’t like it.”

Jimmy blinks. “Jo? Cas, I talk to Jo every damn time we have Spanish, so that’s three times a week. You’ve never reacted like this before.”

Cas grimaces. He wants to turn away, because, in hindsight, his reaction was over the top. Jimmy is right, he talks to Jo every time, and usually, Cas hasn’t a problem with it. He _likes_ Jo, damnit.

“You were smiling,” he reluctantly mutters, not looking away from Jimmy’s blue eyes even though he really wants to. But his twin doesn’t laugh or mock him, and Cas doesn’t know why he worried that might happen. That isn’t them, never has been.

“Cas,” Jimmy murmurs, “you do realize there will never be anything between Jo and me except for friendship, yes?”

“You’d be a good couple,” and the words leave a sour taste in Cas’ mouth as he speaks them, but he knows it’s true. Jo is pretty and smart and the kind of girl any man would be proud to have by his side.

“Yeah, small problem there. I’ve got a dick, and Jo prefers tits.”

Cas blinks, jarred out of his dark thoughts by that no-nonsense sentence. “What?”

“She’s a lesbian, Cassie… and I wouldn’t be interested even if she wasn’t.”

Jimmy is grinning now, his arms no longer folded tightly across his chest. Instead, his twin is walking closer to Cas, and Cas can only blink. “Why?”

“Because, my darling twin,” and Jimmy tugs Castiel into his arms with a teasing grin, “I am only interested in you. And by your little jealous escapade here, I’m pretty sure I’m not alone in that.”

Cas stares. Jimmy’s still grinning, but it’s a soft, warm grin instead of a teasing one. He knows his twin’s face better than his own, and he can tell Jimmy is utterly serious. He bites his lip and slowly reaches up to cup Jimmy’s face in one hand.

“You’re not wrong,” he breathes, and waits for the lightning bolt to strike them both down, the ground beneath their feet to open up and swallow them down. Nothing happens, except Jimmy’s gin morphs into a soft smile.

“Good,” he purrs, and then Cas is getting kissed - and he has no objections to that.

~*~

_Now_

Their birthday starts pretty normal, all things considered – their mother is a nurse, and had to leave for her shift before her boys woke, but Jean Novak left each twin a handwritten note wishing them a happy birthday and promising their favorite dish for a late lunch once she’s home. Cas and Jimmy aren’t insulted or hurt, they know their mother’s job is important. Jean took days off when the twins were younger, spent the whole day with them, but they agreed a few years back that Jean should save her days off for actually going on a holiday.

Their Dad has been a mostly-absent figure in their lives since before the twins turned ten, gone for longer and longer stretches of time before, one day, Jean told them “Dad’s not coming back.” They all forgave him long ago, but that first year after the divorce was hard on them all, even if it brought mother and sons closer together. There will probably be some kind of message from him, later today – a letter, a card, an email or a text message, depending on where he is right now. He also always sends them money, which goes to their college funds like clockwork.

It’s a Saturday, so the twins take their time making breakfast and eat it curled up with each other on the comfortable couch in the living room, watching reruns of old cartoons as they eat.

Breakfast finished and coffee consumed – Castiel recently discovered his fondness for coffee, which Jimmy gleefully feeds ever since – Jimmy turns to Castiel and cups his face in both hands, holding him still for a sweet kiss. Cas sighs and melts, wrapping his arms around him and shifting until Jimmy is laying on top of him. Jimmy chuckles and trails kisses down Cas’ throat.

“No coming today,” he murmurs. “Michael’s instructions were… thorough.”

Cas groans. “They were,” he agrees, petting Jimmy’s wild hair. “And I think cousin Michael really doesn’t like it if his instructions aren’t followed.”

Jimmy nods carefully and pushes back into the touch, eyes sliding half-closed in enjoyment. “Agreed,” he breathes, then groans as Cas starts rubbing small circles into his scalp. “Oh God, you can keep doing that for the next four hours or so.”

Cas laughs, applying a little more pressure, and Jimmy melts against him and makes a noise that could almost be a purr.

They stay like that, cuddled up on the couch and just enjoying the opportunity to be close and touch each other whenever they want to and however they want to, until their mother comes home.

Jean delivers on the promised lunch after hugging both brothers tightly for a moment, and they laugh and joke with her as they eat. Today was a good shift, apparently, because Jean is relaxed and smiling. There are other days, too, when she lost patients and comes home quiet and withdrawn. When they were children, Cas and Jimmy used to climb into her lap and cuddle her. The past few years, since they were about sixteen, they sit down with her and let her talk, or cry, or vent about stupidity, whatever she needs.

They’re eating dessert – New York cheesecake, which Jean loves just as much as her boys do – when their mother asks the question. “What are you going to do today, go out and celebrate with your friends?”

Cas and Jimmy share a glance. “Not quite,” Cas tells her. “Michael and Lucifer invited us over to watch some movies with them. No alcohol, Mom, promise.”

Jean looks them both over and smiles. “Alright – as long as there is no alcohol, and no motorcycle riding,” she adds. Cas and Jimmy nod.

“No motorcycles,” Jimmy agrees.

“In that case, have fun,” Jean tells them and licks a bit of cheesecake off her lower lip. “When does this movie watching start?”

“Michael said they’d be home at around seven tonight,” Castiel smiles at their mother. “We have time for the traditional Birthday Trip, Mom.”

Jean laughs.

The traditional Birthday Trip is a leisurely walk to the animal shelter all three of them do volunteer work at. It’s a shelter with a no-kill policy, and they take in old and sick animals and those their owners can’t pay the vet bills for anymore, and the traditional Birthday Trip started when the twins asked their mother for a dog for their birthday one year. Jean couldn’t fulfill that wish, seeing as the animal would’ve been alone most of the day, but she gave her boys the next best thing and took them to the shelter. Since then, it’s a tradition to come here on their birthdays (Jean’s, too) and play with the dogs.

Today, it’s an added bonus that Castiel and Jimmy are occupied with the dogs and their minds are kept off the plans for the evening, because if they’d been at home, and maybe even alone, they might not have kept their hands off each other. With the trip to the shelter, and the walk back, it’s almost time for them to drive to their cousin’s house.

“Go take a shower,” Jean tells her sons with a laugh when both eye the kitchen, clearly trying to decide who gets the first shower and who helps clean the kitchen. “It’s your birthday, you’re off the hook for today.”

“You’re the best, Mom,” Cas informs her, and Jean laughs when both twins kiss her cheek before sprinting up to the bathroom.

Michael’s instructions to them included a thorough shower, along with details on what their cousin considers “thorough” in these circumstances. Both Castiel and Jimmy blushed scarlet when first reading those, and they needed to do a few discreet google searches before they dared attempt it the first time.

Now, it’s still a little strange, a little embarrassing, but Castiel distracts Jimmy with slow kisses while he helps him clean his hole, and Jimmy returns the favor, and that makes it less a strange chore and more a variant on foreplay.

By the time they’re done with the shower and have dressed – as “ordered”, comfortably in jeans and t-shirts – the nervous excitement has returned. Jimmy pulls Cas into his arms and hides his face in his twin’s neck for a moment. “Still sure?” he asks quietly. “We can still back out, do it on our own.”

“Still sure,” Cas reassures him, hiding his nose in Jimmy’s still-damp hair. “Micha and Luci won’t hurt us. And… I kinda want to watch you with one of them,” he admits with a blush. Jimmy chuckles quietly.

“Yeah, I get that,” he agrees. “They’re hot.”

“So let’s go,” Cas grins and lightly squeezes his twin’s butt. Jimmy squeaks and then laughs.

The drive to Michael and Lucifer’s place passes quietly, save for the car radio playing some country station. Cas raised an eyebrow but left it on, and Jimmy just snorted and leaned back into the passenger seat. It’s not that far, their cousins live in the same town, just on the other side of both the river that practically bisects the town and the town itself. Where Cas, Jimmy and Jean live in a rented house in an area that’s almost suburbs, Michael and Lucifer went the opposite route.

The cousins managed to win a state-wide photography competition a year into college, and they made the best of the prize money and bought themselves an abandoned factory building to convert it into their living space and studio in one neat package. (The Alighieri-Novak clan hasn’t had to worry about actual college fees themselves since great-grandfather Charles “Chuck” Shurley and great-grandmother Amara Alighieri devoted their sizeable fortunes to their descendants’ educations. That fortune is in a trust fund these days, managed by capable men and women who make sure it goes to every descendant of Charles and Amara, and one day soon, that will include Castiel and Jimmy. They’re already discussing ways to earn the money they need for everything that isn’t college fees.)

Michael’s already awaiting them when they arrive, standing in the open door with a welcoming smile as Cas parks their car. He looks great, dressed in tight black jeans and a green shirt that matches his eyes, and Cas and Jimmy share an appreciative glance.

Michael holds out both hands as soon as the twins get out of the car.

“Happy Birthday,” he greets them with a grin, pulling each twin close in turn. “Had a good day so far?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy grins as they walk into the house, “the usual birthday traditions. Lunch with Mom, trip to the shelter…”

“Oh, did Jean make her famous New York cheesecake?” Michael licks his lips. “That cake is to die for.”

“She did,” Cas confirms with a chuckle as they pass the dark studio with its backdrops, requisites and light boxes and go up the stairs to where, officially, there are two loft-style apartments, one for each brother. In truth, Cas and Jimmy know, Michael and Lucifer share one apartment.

It was more or less an accident, the Novak twins finding out about the Alighieri brothers and vice versa. It had been a day Michael and Lucifer had invited their younger cousins over to talk about possible college options, maybe watch a movie together later, and just have a little fun.

It had gotten late, and the twins had crashed on the couch in Lucifer’s apartment. Of course, they’d ended up snuggling as they always did, and of course, they’d decided to neck a little when they woke up to the grey pre-dawn light falling in through a window.

Which was how Michael found them when he tried to sneak into his own apartment with very obviously fresh marks on his skin – wrapped around each other, very obviously aroused, very obviously making out.

~*~

_Back then:_

Michael blinks, frozen to the spot where he stands. Cas stares up at Jimmy, blushing furiously while Jimmy stares at Michael, frozen above his twin.

There really is no good way to explain why your twin’s hands are very obviously squeezing your butt and you had your tongue down his throat a minute ago.

But the marks on Michael’s naked chest are also hard to explain as anything but fresh, because they weren’t there when Michael changed shirts yesterday after spilling a bottle of water over himself – and there’s also no explanation for why he’d tiptoe through Lucifer’s apartment at five in the morning, wearing only boxers.

After a long moment of silent staring, Michael finally raises an eyebrow.

“I’d ask what you’re doing, but I think I have a pretty good idea.” His voice holds wry amusement.

“Yeah,” Jimmy agrees, relaxing a little on top of Cas. “I think you do, too.”

Michael’s lips twitch. “You know what – I'm going back to bed. Keep the noise down if you get naughty.”

Jimmy can feel himself blush scarlet, and he knows Cas is, too. “We... we haven’t. Yet.”

Michael tilts his head a little as he watches them, wheels obviously turning. “You haven’t what yet?” he asks, slowly. “Haven’t had sex yet, or haven’t made out at all?”

“Sex,” Jimmy confirms, his cheeks still feeling as if someone held miniature suns in front of them. “Neither of us.”

Michael blinks again, then smiles. “We’ll talk about that later,” he promises. “Right now, I have a lover and a warm bed to get back to.”

Jimmy and Cas watch Michael disappear back through the door leading do Lucifer’s bedroom – his and Lucifer’s bedroom, Jimmy suspects now – and then look at each other. “What do you think he meant?” Cas finally asks. Jimmy shrugs.

“No idea,” he murmurs, sinking down to cuddle close to his twin. “But I think we should stay and see.”

“Yeah,” Cas agrees, tugging the blankets up over Jimmy and sighing contentedly.

A few hours later sees all four of them awake and curled up comfortably on the couches in the living room, and this time, Michael and Lucifer make no secret of their relationship. They must have talked in the bedroom, Castiel thinks, because Lucifer didn’t bat an eyelash when Jimmy tugged Cas down into his side and wrapped himself around him, and Michael is sitting close enough to Lucifer they are constantly touching.

“So,” Lucifer finally says, looking Cas and Jimmy over where they are cuddled together. “How long have you been... in a relationship, I guess?”

“A year and a half,” Jimmy answers with a grin. “Before we turned sixteen. Can I ask...?”

“We were about your age,” Michael tells them easily. “I was almost seventeen, Lucifer was sixteen plus a couple months.”

Castiel tries to think back. Him and Jimmy are five years younger than their cousins, so when Michael was sixteen, they were eleven. He can’t recall anything obvious changing in their cousin’s behavior around that time – they were always pretty close, almost as close as twins.

(It’s a bit of a scandal in the family, really – Michael and Lucifer share a father, were born only four months apart and have different mothers, and because their father doesn’t believe in marriage, both women shared the household and the man – until Marleen and Joyce decided they didn’t really need the man and summarily informed Robert he would need his own bedroom. Things still seem to work out between the three, as far as the twins know.)

“Didn’t really change that much,” Lucifer apparently guessed Castiel’s train of thought. “We stopped sleeping in separate beds and stopped seeing other people. We’ve always been close, and I think no one really noticed anything.”

“We didn’t,” Cas agrees with a shrug and smiles when Jimmy rests his chin on Cas’ shoulder. “Not even after we changed our relationship.”

“Michael mentioned something about that,” Lucifer muses and glances at his own brother. “Only told me he might have an idea, though. Care to elaborate, Mika?”

Michael smirks and leans back. “You told me you hadn’t had sex yet,” he begins, and Cas can feel himself blush again as Lucifer’s blue eyes widen a little and then darken. Apparently, he already guessed what his brother plans. “And well, anal sex is something that should be done with a little experience on at least one side... it can be pretty uncomfortable or even painful otherwise. Lucifer and I have that experience... and I think the incestuous part isn’t really a deterrent in our case, or am I wrong?”

Castiel stares at Michael and can feel Jimmy shiver against him as his twin gets what Michael is implying.

“You’re not wrong,” he agrees. “You mean... you and Lucifer want to be the first for us?”

Lucifer bites his lower lip, clearly more than on board with the idea. Michael nods, green eyes intense. “Yes,” he says. “Obviously, we’d have to wait until you’re eighteen and above the age of consent... but I’d love to show you the ropes, so to speak. And I know Lucifer agrees.”

“Oh, I do,” Lucifer’s voice has dropped a little, and the rough whisper makes all three of them shiver.

Cas turns to look at Jimmy, and in true twin fashion, they don’t really need any words to communicate. The look on Jimmy’s face, his expressive eyes, are enough for Castiel to turn around again and nod at his cousins.

“Yes.”

~*~

_Now:_

“Happy Birthday!”

Lucifer greets the twins with a smile and a hug for each, and he, too, looks great. The jeans are possibly the same kind Michael wears, tight and black, and the black shirt somehow brings out the ice blue of his eyes.

Cas and Jimmy are glad they decided to dress in their best jeans and a nice t-shirt, so they don’t feel quite as awkward. Lucifer and Michael both don’t let any awkwardness linger, though, directing the twins to the comfortable couch in front of the TV.

“We’re not going to do anything like it’s a business transaction,” Michael quips, which makes both twins laugh and relax. “So, cuddle pile and a movie, and then we’ll see where we go from there. We have all night.”

Lucifer sits down next to Cas and smiles at them both. “Lesson number one: if it feels forced, stop and reconsider,” he tells them. “Be comfortable with your partner and the situation.”

Michael sits down beside Jimmy and hands over bottles of Coke fresh from the fridge. “Good advice,” he agrees. “So, movie. Any requests?”

They end up watching some action flick – or, more correctly, the first twenty minutes of it while talking about the day. Lucifer was out taking photos for a project, and he’s happy to tell them about his idea and how he’s approaching it.

Jimmy listens with interest, sandwiched between his twin and Michael, who’s a warm weight against his side. His cousin wasn’t kidding about the cuddle pile, and as Jimmy relaxes further, Michael slowly starts touching him – a hand on his side, an arm around his shoulders, almost innocent touches he notices nonetheless, because he knows what’s on Michael’s mind. It’s a strange feeling he can’t quite describe, but he likes it and doesn’t resist when Michael tugs him against his chest a little.

Cas glances at him when he shifts and smiles, and Jimmy relaxes further, watching Lucifer talk and touch Castiel in a fashion that’s similar to what Michael is doing. Unobtrusive, gentle touches that still make Jimmy’s heart beat a little faster, his skin feel warmer.

Michael’s hand slides further inwards and to Jimmy’s chest, playing with a decorative button on Jimmy’s shirt as his cousin asks Lucifer a question about a particular shot the other man took, and Jimmy shivers a little and sees Lucifer’s smile widen.

“Can I kiss you?” Michael asks Jimmy softly, and the younger man shivers and nods.

“Yes,” he breathes, “please do.”

Michael does, angling Jimmy’s head with a gentle hand for a slow, deep kiss. Jimmy has been kissed before, but Michael has him squirming within a few moments, wanting more contact than this. Michael keeps kissing him for a bit longer before pulling back just as slowly.

“Want to stay here,” he murmurs, addressing them all with a glance, “or do we move this to our bed?”

“I’m good either way,” Lucifer replies. “Cas, Jimmy? What do you say?”

“Bed,” Jimmy breathes, shifting in Michael’s arms. “I want to have enough room.”

“He has a point,” Michael smiles and brushes his lips over Jimmy’s temple. “Off to the bedroom, then.”

They move slowly, because Michael keeps touching and kissing Jimmy even as they walk. Lucifer doesn’t kiss Castiel, but he, too, keeps touching the younger man, keeps him tucked close enough they, too, can’t really walk. It’s a slow shuffle that heightens the simmering arousal between the cousins even further.

The bed is a huge thing dominating the room, a luxurious piece of furniture full of pillows and blankets, neatly made (probably Michael’s doing). Cas has enough time to notice the books stacked on both bedside tables, and the clothes thrown haphazardly over a chair in the corner, before Michael and Lucifer and Jimmy demand his whole attention again. Lucifer wraps both arms around him and tugs him back against his chest, and Castiel shivers when he feels the hardness pressed against his ass for the first time. Lucifer feels impressive even through the layers of clothing, and he can’t help but shift against him a little. Lucifer chuckles a bit breathlessly.

“We’ll get there soon enough,” he promises. “For now, watch them, Cassie.”

Castiel does, shivering at the low rumble Lucifer’s voice has turned into. He turns his head back forward just as Michael gently pushes Jimmy onto the bed and crawls up after him. The position shows off the way Michael’s jeans tighten over his ass, and Lucifer groans quietly into Castiel’s ear. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Cas agrees quietly, his gaze caught by the way Jimmy pushes himself backwards until he’s in the middle of the bed, Michael slowly crawling after him. The older man runs his hands up Jimmy’s legs once Jimmy stops moving, then pushes them beneath his shirt and leans down to kiss his way up Jimmy’s belly as he pushes the shirt upwards slowly. They look sensuous together, and Cas bites his lower lip as his own cock hardens further.

“Want to join them?” Lucifer asks quietly, his hand stroking back and forth over Cas’ belly, and Cas nods. “Up, then,” his cousin tells him with a little push, and Castiel doesn’t need a second invitation to climb up onto the bed and lie down next to Jimmy. His twin turns his head and blinks blown-wide eyes at him, and Cas leans in to kiss him hungrily.

“Oh, that’s hot,” Lucifer purrs, and then there are hands on Castiel’s hips, slowly stroking upwards, taking his own shirt with them. Cas moans into the kiss when a warm, wet tongue starts circling a nipple, and Jimmy echoes the moan. Cas can feel him twitch, and when he pulls back a little to look – and so Lucifer can pull his shirt off all the way – he sees why: Michael has opened his twin’s jeans and pushed a hand in, and the slow movement of his wrist tells its own story. Jimmy moans again and bucks up into the touch, and Michael chuckles.

“How far have you gone before, Jimmy?”

Jimmy bites his lower lip. “Nothing… oh yes… nothing penetrative,” he manages to get out in between gasping for breath as Michael keeps stroking him. “Except… blowjobs.”

“That’s a tempting idea, too,” Lucifer murmurs. He fits himself against Castiel’s side and runs teasing fingertips over his chest and down over the bulge in his pants. Castiel bucks up with a low noise, and Lucifer smiles. “Later, I think.”

“We have all night,” Michael murmurs as he pulls his hand out of Jimmy’s pants, accompanied by a protesting whine. “You can use that devilish mouth of yours to drive one of them insane later.”

Lucifer laughs. “Hey, I have a name to live up to,” he quips. “And I happen to know you enjoy my devilish mouth very much.”

Michael grins. “I never claimed I didn’t,” he murmurs, helping Jimmy out of his t-shirt and his jeans and boxers with practiced hands. Jimmy blushes a bit but stretches under Michael’s hungry gaze. The oldest of them smirks. “You’re all overdressed, you know.”

Lucifer hums, considering. “We are,” he agrees, watching as Cas rolls onto his side to kiss Jimmy slowly. “Want to give them a little show?”

Michael nods, smirking. He sits back on his heels and starts to unbutton his shirt, tugging it free of his jeans.

The twins watch wide-eyed as he unbuttons his jeans, revealing he’s not wearing anything in the way of underwear. Lucifer chuckles.

“Oh, naughty, Mika.”

“Don’t try to tell me you’re wearing underwear,” Michael smirks, rolling onto his back to shimmy out of the black jeans. “I watched you get dressed.”

“That you did,” Lucifer purrs, watching as Michael sheds the jeans. He smirks as both twins suck in a breath at the sight of Michael, naked in all his glory. They left the overhead lights on and just dimmed them down, which now glint on the silver jewelry in his cock. Michael smirks and reaches down to take himself in hand, angling his cock so the twins can see the piercings more clearly. There are three curved barbells going through the ridge, their small balls framing it on either side, one in the middle and one to either side.

“They’re called a dydoe,” Lucifer murmurs, running his hand down over Castiel’s side, then up Jimmy’s. “Michael’s got himself half a crown there already. Looks sexy as fuck, doesn’t it?”

Cas nods, wide-eyed. Jimmy is still busy staring as Michael slowly teases himself, and Lucifer chuckles. “Come here, Mika,” he tells his brother, “let them get a closer look.”

Michael laughs and shifts so he’s on his side next to Jimmy. The younger man rolls onto his side to face Michael, reaching down at Michael’s nod to run curious fingers over and around the piercings. Michael bites his lower lip with a hungry little noise, letting Jimmy explore for a bit. Lucifer smiles and nuzzles at Cas’ neck.

“Want to get naked, too, Cas?”

Cas nods, rolling around to reach for the buttons on Lucifer’s shirt. He’s found his confidence again, and his fingers are sure and quick in divesting Lucifer of the garment. Then he traces the edges of the tattoo on Lucifer’s ribs for a second with a curious tilt of his head. “Later,” Lucifer promises, reaching for Castiel’s jeans buttons, and Cas nods and does the same, reaching down to unbutton Lucifer’s jeans as Lucifer coaxes him up with gentle touches to pull his jeans and boxers down and off. Castiel grins when he finds naked skin.

“No underwear either, hm?”

Lucifer chuckles and arches a little so Cas can pull his jeans off. “No,” he agrees, stretching under Cas’ curious gaze. He hisses when Castiel reaches out to play with the straight barbell going vertically through his glans. “Fuck!”

“What’s that one called?” the younger man asks curiously.

“Apadravya,” Michael murmurs from behind them, sounding a bit breathless. “Sexy, no? You’ll love how it feels inside you, Cas.”

Castiel shivers, and Lucifer chuckles and moves, rolling Cas onto his back again and settling over him. “I think it’s time we got to that, hm?” he whispers, watching Cas closely. “Have you had anything inside you before, baby?”

Cas shakes his head a little. “Not beyond cleaning up,” he murmurs. “Which… felt strange.”

Lucifer nods with a smile and leans down to kiss his cousin softly. “We’ll go nice and slow,” he promises, stroking a hand down Castiel’s side. “Mika?”

Michael hums in answer, raising his head from where he’d been mouthing at Jimmy’s nipples. “How do you want us, Lu?”

Lucifer looks at Jimmy and Cas, then smiles. “I have an idea.”

Lucifer’s idea has the twins laying on their backs, Jimmy’s head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas’ head on Jimmy’s, so they can still touch and kiss and see each other, but the older brothers have enough room to move and spread the twins out comfortably.

Michael kneels between Jimmy’s legs, smiling as the younger man blushes a little but lets him spread them further. “Lesson number two,” he tells the twins, taking the bottle of lube Lucifer hands over, “there can never be too much lube. If you’re feeling nice, you’ll warm it in your hand for a moment.” He pours a good-sized portion into his palm to slick up his fingers with, passing the bottle back to Lucifer, who mirrors the move with a grin.

“You’ll probably use less than this later,” the blue-eyed photographer tells them, “but for your first few times? Use a lot. It makes everything easier.”

Cas nods, watching intently as Lucifer slicks his fingers up. His eyes flutter shut with a surprised little “oh!” when Lucifer gently strokes wet fingertips over his hole. Jimmy moans quietly under Michael’s touch.

“Lesson number three,” Michael’s voice is amused and warm, “take your time.”

And the brothers do just that. Cas moans and squirms a little as Lucifer keeps stroking his fingertips over his entrance, gentle pressure and warm wetness, and Jimmy clings to his hand and moans next to him. “Please…”

“Listen to your partner,” Michael murmurs, pushing in with a single fingertip, and watches Lucifer do the same, watches Cas moan and bite his lower lip. “Fuck, they’re beautiful like this.”

Lucifer hums agreement, watching the twins cling to each other as he slowly works Cas open with gentle movements of his hand. When the younger man is writhing and moaning, virgin muscles fluttering around Lucifer’s finger, he slowly slides in with a second digit. Cas arches and moans, and Michael whispers a curse.

They keep going like that, slow and gentle and with a lot of additional lube, until both twins are taking three fingers comfortably and have forgotten about being a little tense. Castiel is whispering pleas for “more, please, more, feels so good” under his breath, Jimmy is biting his lower lip and watching Michael with eyes that are almost all pupil with arousal, rocking his hips against his hand when Michael doesn’t hold him still. Lucifer leans over to nip at Michael’s jaw.

“I think we’re ready, Mika.”

Michael angles his head so Lucifer can reach the sensitive spot better, shivering a little. “Yes, I think you’re right. Hand me the lube?”

“Hold out your hand.”

Lucifer squeezes a liberal amount of lube into Michael’s palm, his other hand still busy drawing moans and pleas from Castiel, and then Michael’s moaning, too, when lube-slick fingers close around his cock, stroking him firm and slow and just how he likes it. “Fuck, Luci!”

“Couldn’t resist,” Lucifer chuckles, squeezing gently once more before letting go to slick up his own cock.

Jimmy whines when Michael removes his fingers, and Michael leans over him with a chuckle to kiss him slowly. “Don’t tense up,” he murmurs between soft kisses as he starts pushing in, slow and careful so as not to hurt his partner. Jimmy whimpers and clings to him, and the tiny part of Michael that’s not focused on the young man beneath him notices Castiel arch and moan, Lucifer draped over his body almost like Michael is.

That first time is slow and gentle, the Alighieri brothers are intent on making sure the Novak twins enjoy everything about their first time. Moans and whispers accompany slow thrusts and teasing kisses, and Castiel nearly loses himself in everything, the unfamiliar but oh-so-good sensation of a hard cock inside him, hands stroking and touching and a hot mouth on his, and through it all, Jimmy’s hand in his, holding onto him tightly as his twin moans and writhes under Michael’s touch.

His orgasm takes Castiel by surprise, he’s so lost in the sensations. He shouts and arches and clings to Jimmy and Lucifer, who breathes a curse but keeps his touch gentle, fucking Cas through his orgasm until the younger man whines low in his throat, the pleasure gaining an edge. He gasps in surprise as Lucifer’s hands on his hips tighten, and he can feel Lucifer come inside him, warm and wet and a little strange.

“Beautiful,” Lucifer whispers into his ear, brushing soft little kisses over his cheek. “Relax for me, darling, I need to pull out, hm?”

Cas shivers and nods, and the sensation of Lucifer pulling out of him, still hard and with his piercing a noticeable (and enjoyable) hardness against Cas’ inner walls, is just as unfamiliar as him pushing in that first time was. He trembles and makes a low noise, and Lucifer murmurs soothing nonsense and rolls them to their sides, curling himself around Cas and holding him close.

“Watch them,” he whispers, stroking Cas’ side gently, and Cas blinks tired eyes open and moans, his body twitching despite his recent orgasm as he watches Jimmy writhe in the throes of his own orgasm under Michael’s larger body.

The twins lose more than that bit of their virginity that night in their cousin’s bed. Later that night, Michael guides them with whispered words and gentle hands as Lucifer writhes between them, more than happy to let the twins fill him from both ends, and Cas and Jimmy show their gratitude to the eldest of them with a shared blowjob that has Michael curse and moan for them before they all curl up beneath the blankets, sated and exhausted, the twins between Lucifer and Michael.

Jimmy curls against Cas and feels Lucifer’s arm over them all, Michael strong and warm at his back, and falls asleep with a content sigh.

Three weeks later, he’ll dance with his twin in front of Lucifer’s camera for the first time.

Three months later, they’ll discover pole dance for themselves.

The rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
